Flames and Quakes
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: Maddison, Sierra and Amy Potter were enjoying their Friday off when a volcano appears out of nowhere on the edge of Hogsmeade and erupts and lava heads towards Hogwarts. Who will survive and who won't. T for character death and language throughout. AU. Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot and the OC's - JK Rowling does. Gender-Bend
1. Chapter 1

Flames and Quakes

General (POV)

The students of Hogwarts , Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were all happily chatting and laughing with their friends while eating their Dinner on Thursday the 12th of May 1995.

The teachers were talking amongst their fellow colleagues about various things.

They had no idea that tomorrow would be the day that the Angel's of Fate and Destiny would decide to test them all on how strong they really are inside and if they would be able to deal with the truth that not everything can be solved with magic.

Students and teachers alike will be pushed above and beyond and will have to trust themselves and one another to try and overcome the many obstacles that they will face the next day.

When the time comes , some will deny it and be either ignorant , frightened or stupid , some will be arrogant and egotistical and believe that they alone will be able to save everyone, but there will be a few people who would normally try and stick to side lines and keep out of everybody's way who will have to become brave and take charge of situation and show everybody who they really are and what they can do.

They will be tested on not only their physical strength but also their mental and emotional strength to deal with something that magic can't fully fix: Natural Disaster.

**This story will be quite unusual , Harry will be a girl and has two twin sisters in the year below who are heralded as the Girls-Who Lived and the story will be quite different from what it is like in canon.**

**This Takes place during the Triwizard Tournament for those who haven't realised.**

**Reviews are welcomed but flames are very much despised with a burning passion.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Flames and Quakes

_**A/N - To everyone thinks the plot is far fetched , the same could be said for a lot of other story's , so i'm going to continue with Flames and Quakes exactly how i intend to and i will only change it if someone points out any major flaws in the story such as incorrect grammar or spelling or some information is wrong.**_

Maddison(POV)

I was sat in the Hufflepuff Common Room with my two best friends, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillian and boyfriend Cedric Diggory relaxing after the notification that all years would get the day off and as me and Cedric had no Tri -Wizard Tournament stuff to worry about we were actually enjoying our day.

We had both been chosen as champions for Hogwarts and despite the accusations that were hurled at me from everybody except the Hufflepuff's i was relieved that for once Sierra and Amy weren't involved in something dangerous.

Sierra and Amy were seen as the Girls Who Lived and i knew it wasn't true because how could two girls who were about just below average in terms of intelligence and magical ability be the saviors of the Wizarding world.

I had lived with my godmother Pomona Sprout after Voldemort had attacked as Dumbledore had not cared about me once he had wrongly guessed that my sisters were the saviors and so my godmother got custody of me whereas Sierra and Amy had gone to live with our magic hating Muggle relatives The Dursleys.

They were a year younger than me but they were really stuck up and horrible even when i tried to look out for them, they continuously got themselves into trouble but because they were looked upon as heroes and golden girls by Dumbledore he didn't reprimand them at all.

I thought back on my sorting and things that had happened since along with Sierra's and Amy's sorting.

_Flashback_

_I was stood in line with a load of other first years after Professor Mcgonnagall had come back to collect us and we looked up in awe at the sorting hat and as Katie Bell had gone up and sat on the stool i gave her a thumbs up as she had been very nervous about the sorting when i had met her on the train._

_When it yelled Gryffindor she grinned madly and gave me a hug as she passed on the way to the Gryffindor Table and i zoned out of the sorting until they got to the P section of the list and as i heard the Professor call out "Maddison Lily Potter" the nerves started to kick in slightly as made my way slowly up to the stool._

_I subconsciously brushed some of my red hair out of my face and my emerald green eyes glanced and locked with soft brown eyes that belonged to Professor Sprout._

_My godmother and guardian for the past 9 years Professor Pomona Sprout gave me a comforting smile and i relaxed slightly as i sat on the stool and the hat was drooped over my eyes._

_"**Hmm mm you are very** **interesting indeed , there is lots of loyalty and kind**__**heartedness , you are also very intelligent , not cunning enough for Slytherin**- I relaxed even more at that.- **I sense bravery and courage but your personality wouldn't be best suited for Gryffindor. So it is either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw , let's see i know where to put you.****  
><strong>_

_The hat yelled out Hufflepuff and i relaxed and smiled like a maniac as i hopped off the stool and sat down at the Hufflepuff Table next to a boy with slightly curly brown hair and soft blue eyes._

_During the feast he turned to me and smiled and introduced himself as "Cedric Diggory , i'm in my second year"._

_End of Flashback_

That had been the start of a beautiful friendship and last year when i was in my 4th year and his fifth he asked me out on a proper date to Hogsmeade.

We had gone to Hogsmeade before many times as friends but that time we had gone as a couple and it had been brilliant.

During Christmas that year i had been invited to his parents Christmas Ball and during one of the dances he walked me out to the courtyard and he asked if i would do him the honour of becoming his girlfriend to which i accepted.

I had been worried that the Tournament and both of us becoming champions would affect our relationship, but we decided to work as a team in secret and try and win the tournament not only for Hogwarts but also to change the reputation of Hufflepuff House.

_Flashback to Sierra's and Amy's sorting._

_I was sat at the Hufflepuff Table as a second year next to my best friend Cedric Diggory who was entering his third year._

_I looked over the first years who were walking towards the front of the Great Hall trying to spot my sisters._

_Sierra and Amy Potter were near the middle of the line in front of someone with flaming red hair and behind someone with bushy brown hair and another person with sandy brown hair._

_They stood in a line looking around in awe as the hat began to sing._

_I smiled as the sorting began and the first two people joined Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones._

_I zoned out slightly until it came to the P section of the names and after around 4 girls , one going to Ravenclaw , one to Slytherin and two to Gryffindor, one of my sisters was called up._

_"Sierra Jamie Potter" was spoken to the hall and the whispering started like wildfire and she stepped up slowly and her hazel eyes looked around nervously in the second before the hat was placed on her head._

_A few seconds passed before it yelled Gryffindor to the whole hall._

_She ran happily to her new house with her raven hair bouncing wildly as she ran._

_A few seconds passed before my other sister was called._

_"Amy Harriet Potter" was called up and more whispering ensued and i had to roll my eyes , it shouldn't be that shocking , it was if nobody could do simple maths._

_She walked up towards the stool looking round nervously and her hazel eyes locked with her twins and sat on the stool worriedly as the hat was placed on top of her head._

_About a minute passed before it yelled out Gryffindor to everyone and she visibly relaxed now she had been placed and was with her twin._

_She ran towards her twin and was smiling broadly as she was surrounded by a family member a_ns well as some other she greeted friendly so i guessed she had met them on the train ride.__

__End of Flashback__

"Hey Mads can we go to the Quidditch pitch and you can show me how to perfect that spin you've been teaching me" Cedric asked

"Sure why not"i agreed

"Do either of you want to come along"asked Cedric towards Susan and Ernie

They looked at each other and said "Yeah we will come along" in sync.

We changed into clothes more suited for flying and me and Cedric grabbed our brooms from our trunks while we borrowed school brooms for Susan and Ernie who agreed to try some flying but just for a bit of fun.

When we got to the Quidditch field we mounted our brooms and flew up in the air and to warm up me and Cedric did some laps round the pitch and had Susan and Ernie decide who finishes first.

As Susan yelled "GO" we both set off and i let Cedric get ahead a little bit so i could gather speed to try out my new move so i then dived down a bit and then climbed up and when i was above Cedric in height , i did a side dive and a twist and once we were neck and neck and nearing the finish i stood up on my broom and leaned forward like on a surf board i zoomed past him and crossed the line about 5 seconds before Cedric.

"Maddison , you've got to show me how to do that" begged Cedric

"Cedric i can't have you knowing all my tricks"i said firmly

About 2 hours later , Cedric finally perfected the spin and we flew down to go back to the castle, but as i was about to come to a stop on the grass their was a large rumble that shook the ground followed by a large bang about 2 minutes later.

We turned round and there was huge cloud of smoke coming from near Hogsmeade so , the curiosity getting the better of me i mounted my broom and decided to fly over there to get a better look at what was going on ,much to the annoyance of the others because they followed me to make sure i wouldn't get into any danger or trouble.

We flew right over Hogsmeade and followed the rumbling sound and cloud of smoke until we came to a mountain that had somehow just appeared on the edge of Hogsmeade and it didn't seem dangerous until it rumbled again and even more black smoke followed so i knew that it was going to erupt sometime soon.

I informed the others and Cedric informed the occupants of Hogsmeade so they could get to safety as they were in the most danger and once everyone was gone from Hogsmeade , we all flew at top speed back to Hogwarts to inform everyone of the danger that was coming but just before we reached Hogwarts it erupted.


	3. Chapter 3

Flames and Quakes

Sierra(POV)

My twin and I were trying to enjoy our Friday off but Hermione insisted on making us get our homework assignments done along with getting Ron to do his as well.

We were all sat round one of the tables in the Gryffindor Common room trying to work on our Potions Essay that was due on Monday after getting our Transfiguration, Charms and Astronomy ones done.

I had never been any good at Potions because i saw no reason to try at it as in my eyes it was a pointless subject for me.

I don't want to become a healer or Potions Mistress, i'm one of the girls who lived me and Amy defeated You Know Who when we were a baby ,and defeated him at 11 and 12 as well.

I did want to become an auror mainly because it was an important job and i wanted to follow in my dads footsteps.

I only put effort into useful and interesting subjects like Transfiguration ,Charms and Care Of Magical Creatures.

Those were the three main subjects that i liked and no matter how many times Hermione told me that to become an auror i had get at least an outstanding in Potions OWL as well as an Exceeds Expectations or above in Potions NEWT , i didn't see the need for Potions.

Amy still wanted to be an auror too but she was naturally gifted at Potions anyway so it wasn't a problem for her at all.

Our other sister was a different matter entirely though.

Maddison Lily Potter was very different to us and we considered her as a traitor to the family name.

She had been put into Hufflepuff when she was sorted as a first year so she had gone against what our parents would have wanted for us all to end up in Gryffindor.

When me and Amy had been placed on the Quidditch Team in our first year as a special exception to the rules and were overjoyed that we were the youngest quidditch players in nearly a century , we discovered that the same thing had happened to Maddison in her first year.

After that she also was continuously trying to one up us.

When it came round to the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, we thought that the match would be won by Gryffindor easily.

But they were difficult to defeat and when Amy got a shot in for Gryffindor , Maddison had to go around and manage to get three shots in for Hufflepuff.

I got fed up with my Potions Essay and slammed my book shut in frustration.

"There's no point in trying with this Potions Essay"i said fed up

"Sierra , you will never improve with that sort of attitude"Hermione said casually

"I'm not bothered , i'm never going to be good at Potions and there is no real reason for me to be good anyways"i snapped

"Why isn't there"Amy said tiredly

"Because Snape hates my guts"i said obviously

"Still"said Hermione

"Still, what"i snapped

"That is no reason to not try"she explained

"Whatever Hermione"i replied

I got up to put my assignments back into my trunk.

I threw my things in my trunk angrily and slammed the trunk shut and stormed out of the room and down the stairs from the 4th year dormitories.

On my way down the stairs, there was a loud rumble and a huge bang and i stumbled threw the door to the shocked and worried faces of the other Gryffindors.

"What was that"asked Ron

"I don't know but it was similar to that of an earthquake, but there is no reason for an earthquake to happen in Scotland"said Hermione confused

"Well whatever it was it was really scary"said Amy

Just at that moment Professor Mcgonnagall rushed into the common room to see if we were all okay.

"Is everyone all right"she questioned softly

"Yeah i think so"was heard throughout the common room.

"Okay please stay here until we determine what has happened , the same is happening for the other houses"she explained firmly

She then left once again and the common room was silent.

Cedric(POV)

We had just arrived back at the castle and after quickly vanishing the brooms to the cupboard/ trunks respectively we ran through the entrance hall amd towards the Hufflepuff Common Room.

We were met by the 4 house heads and the Headmaster who all looked very concerned and slightly annoyed.

"Where have the four of you been"shouted Professor Sprout

"We were out flying , when we heard a rumble coming from Hogsmeade s,o we flew over there to investigate and we located the source of the voice"Maddison explained breathlessly

"Well what was it"questioned Professor Snape impatiently

"A volcano erupting"we said together

"A volcano"squeaked Professor Flitwick

"The volcano's in England all erupted millions /billions of years ago"said Professor Mcgonnagall in denial

"Yeah i already knew that but i could feel magic rolling off of it so i'm guessing that someone or something made it appear and i could feel the magical residue"Maddison smugly while glaring at Mcgonnagall

I rolled my eyes as only Maddison would pick a fight with Professor Mcgonnagall and not be considered as having a death wish.

I guessed the Headmaster could sense a fight coming on too so he quickly intervened.

"If what Miss Potter is saying is indeed true then we must put up special extra strong wards to keep the lava out of the castle"he stated firmly stepping between Maddison and the Transfiguration Professor.

"There's no kind of wards that are able to keep out lava"i stated

"Of course there is"squeaked Flitwick

"Not true , magic isn't the god sent solution to absolutely everything"agreed Maddison along with Susan and Ernie.

We looked at each other and nodded.

"To be on the safe side i suggest that we evacuate everybody, to somewhere safe such as the Ministry or their homes"i suggested

"And i suggest you do that before the lava reaches Hogwarts which will be quite soon, as lava can travel extremely fast, and will most likely be in the process of destroying Hogsmeade right now"Maddison added

"Luckily we informed everyone in Hogsmeade of the danger before we left and everybody got out safely"Susan explained

The Head of Houses went to their respective houses to inform their students of the dangers.

Me and Maddison ran up to our respective dorms and rapidly packed our trunks doing the same as everyone else and then we waited in the Common Room.

"Cedric i'm worried that the lava might catch the school unprepared"Maddison fretted

"I am too , but what do we do"i agreed

I saw a mischievous glint in her eyes and she whispered"We could sneak up to the Astronomy Tower and keep a look out and then go and warn everyone when it starts to approach"

"You know what Maddison , i think we should do it"i said with a grin

"Okay lets do it"

We waited until Professor Sprout had her back turned and we sprinted out of the door and ran all the way to the Astronomy Tower ignoring her shouts and protests.

We got to the Astronomy Tower and we didn't even need to use the telescope to see how close the lava was to the castle, but i looked through to see the once lovely village of Hogsmeade covered in Lava.

"We better go and warn everybody now"I yelled

Before we set off Maddison took my hand in hers and said with tears threatening to fall in her eyes"Cedric , just in case either of us don't get out of this alive , just remember I love you, this goes for the past , present and future, just in case"

"I know , I feel exactly the same way.

We had a quick kiss before we set off running down the towers spiral case steps.


	4. Chapter 4

Flames and Quakes

Amy(POV)

I was reading the chapter that Snape had told us to read for next lesson , ignoring everybody else who were gossiping about the rumble that had occurred 10 minutes ago as i wasn't really bothered with it , it was scary at first but it had been 10 minutes ago and there wasn't anything to worry about.

I had just finished reading the chapter and was contemplating whether reading ahead would be a good idea or not when Mcgonnagall burst into the Common Room and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone , i have something urgent that you need to hear"she spoke clearly

"The rumble from 10 minutes ago was caused by some very powerful magic that someone or something used to bring an active volcano to the edge of Hogsmeade and is in the process of erupting and sending lava towards Hogwarts"she spoke loudly but soft

"What , isn't there any sort of magic that can keep it out"asked Hermione worriedly

"I'm afraid not , there are a few things that magic cannot protect us from and this is one of them"she said grimly

"So to keep everyone safe we are transporting everyone to either their homes or to the ministry if going home is not possible"she said firmly

"What do we do about all our things"asked Ron

"You have time to pack everything quickly now and then meet back in the common room and then we will be heading to my office"she spoke gravely

Everyone rushed to their dormitories quickly to pack their things into their trunks.

Maddison(POV)

Me and Cedric rushed hand in hand down the spiral staircase of the Astronomy Tower and as we ran through the door connecting the Tower and the Castle , we could both smell burning and we knew that it was getting closer and we ran to the start of the Grand Staircase and we turned to each other with worried looks on our faces and we were both thinking the same thing.

"Were going to have to split up to reach each house in time aren't we"Cedric asked grimly

"Yeah"i said simply

"So i'll go to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Common Rooms and you'll go to the Slytherin and Gryffindor ones"he clarified

"Yeah i'll need to check on Sierra and Amy"i said

"Why Maddison , they've been nothing to horrible to you since they arrived"he asked confused

"I know but they are still my family and i refuse to leave my family behind"i said resolutely

"Okay , just be careful Maddison , i can't lose you"he said softly

"I will , you be careful too".

We went separate ways and i took off for the dungeons running as quickly as i could to the Slytherin Common Room.

Once i arrived i knocked on Professor Snape's office door rapidly and the door swung open to reveal a worried and nervous if not a bit annoyed Potions Master.

"What are you doing here and not in your common room"he asked suspiciously

"I came to warn you , that the lava is now probably reaching the gates of Hogwarts"i said quickly

"That is not good , thank you for the warning Miss Potter"he said concerned

"No problem"i said softly

I set off back through the dungeons and up towards the Grand Staircase.

I saw the lava just getting through the Quidditch Field and i ran faster than ever before up towards the Seventh Floor.

I ran up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and she informed me that the Gryffindors had already headed to the first floor where Professor Mcgonnagall's office and classroom were and i silently cursed and began running back down the staircase towards the First Floor.

I was on the Fifth Floor when i ran into the Ravenclaws leaving and heading towards the Charms Classroom on the third floor and i came across Cedric who had a red hand print across his face and i gave him a huge hug.

"Maddison , your okay"he breathed

"Yeah i'm fine , what happened to your face"i said quickly

"Ask your godmother and Susan what happened"he muttered

At my weird look and raised eyebrows , he said"They both slapped me for running off to the Astronomy Tower and for being stupid and leaving you"

"Ooops , i should have warned you that my godmother is very protective of me"i said awkwardly

"So how have seen Sierra and Amy yet"he asked

"No they were heading to the First Floor to go to Mcgonnagall's office"i said quickly before running off again

I was on the second floor when i began to smell the strong aroma of burning and i silently hoped that the lava hadn't already gotten into the castle.

My hopes were smashed as i came across half of the Gryffindors huddled together and trying to get as far away from the lava as possible and another half trying to get rid of the lava.

I ran forward and screamed at the top of my voice"Get away from here, there is no way to stop lava".

While i was warning them a 1st year with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes that i recalled from the sorting as Layla Ardenish looked around nervously and it seemed as if she was frozen in fear and as her friends told her to move and not make a single move, i looked down as her ear splitting screams filled the corridor.

I felt my heart break as an innocent 11 year old girl burned to death before my very eyes and i was practically powerless to stop it.

As they died away into just echoes the rest of the Gryffindors descended into chaos and the lava started to make it's way slowly up the stairs.


End file.
